


The Aftermath of Sexting

by hiddlesbatchingsherlockian



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Breasts, F/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Panties, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexting, Teasing, Wetness, dirty texts, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesbatchingsherlockian/pseuds/hiddlesbatchingsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fiction on Archive Of Our Own so bare with me aha. Hope you enjoy :)</p><p>You and Benedict have been going out for a while and you decide to tease each other via text when you are both at work. It leads to a playful night of pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath of Sexting

Tomorrow night you are going to see your boyfriend, Benedict Cumberbatch, for the first time in weeks. He has been busy filming whereas you have been busy in your own job but today you have a rare day off and you are bored. You miss your boyfriend, you miss his touch. You have missed his two sides; the soft, gentle, passionate one and the rough, harsh, pleasurable one. Tomorrow night is going to be fun. You are walking around his apartment which you moved into a couple of months trying to preoccupy yourself when you spy the thank you card which his parents sent to you after a lovely dinner a month ago. You remember the four of you sitting at the dinner table eating a steamy plate of lasagne and Wanda (Benedict’s mother) talking about a cruise her and Tim (Benedict’s father) went on a few months back when Benedict touched you. Not on the arm but teasingly on your thigh. His hand went further and further up until it was under your skirt. You looked at him and he gave you a look of ‘don’t move or make a sound or we are busted’ before slipping his long, thick fingers underneath your panties. He teased you for a full ten minutes before pulling away to take the dishes back into the kitchen leaving you sexually frustrated all night.  
Time for some…revenge. You pull out your phone and decided to send him a message:  
You: Guess what I am doing now? ;)  
You soon get a response.  
Ben: I don’t know?  
You: I am taking my clothes off so I can walk around your apartment…naked.  
You do as your reply says and pull off every single item of clothing waiting for Ben’s reply.  
Ben: Oh god y/n.  
You: The arm of your leather sofa looks like a good place to…straddle  
You clamber over to the sofa and part your legs placing the arm of the chair in between them. You sit down on the cold fabric and can feel your woman hood getting wetter and wetter making the leather glisten. You start to rub your clit against the fabric much to your pleasure when your phone starts to ring. It is him. “Hello?” You question with a gasp as you continue to rub along the arm of the chair.  
“Jesus y/n. What are you doing to me? I have had to leave set to…sort myself out.” His voice waves, most likely from the pressure in his trousers. You moan seductively but not entirely on purpose as you rub harder and harder.   
“Payback.” You moan and hang up the phone.  
\-----  
It is the next day and you are in a business meeting, eagerly waiting for it to be over so you can rush home into Benedict’s open arms. What happened yesterday was not something you would normally do; you are just so sexually orientated at the moment which may be because of the fact you have been without a man to stimulate you for so long. Your phone vibrates in your pocket and you discreetly remove it to find a message from your darling boyfriend.  
Ben: Two can play that game…  
It reads and you immediately understand what he is getting at especially when you see the attachment. It is Benedict holding your vibrator which you didn’t realises he knew you had. The tip of his tongue is licking the part that has buried deep into your vagina previously which majorly turns you on.   
Ben: Why have you got this when you have me?   
Your panties at this point are drenched and you are surprised that your colleagues cannot smell you woman hood leaking.   
Ben: I can see that you are reading these darling.   
You: I am in a meeting  
Ben: But I am so horny… I just want to touch you in those places you liked to be touched  
You: Ben…  
Ben: I want to slip my long and slender fingers deep inside you and out and in and out and in over and over until you cum all over my hand.  
Your breathing is shallow and you just want to touch your pussy right here but you can’t. Not with your company. “Miss y/s/n. Are we distracting you?”  
“No…” You stammer and plaster on a fake smile before switching your phone off.  
\-----  
You swing open the door to the apartment without the romantic greeting of Benedict or the nice smell of home cooked food. Generally when you spend such a long time without seeing each other one of you would have cooked a nice meal and then there would be lots of flirting and a movie. But you know that he is thinking what you are thinking. Especially when you see him, already naked apart from his underwear. He needs you. His pupils are blown with lust. You charge towards each other and roughly take each other’s mouth. Your tongues interlocking and moans being heard throughout the apartment. He pulls away and smiles, “I need to make something up to you I believe…”  
“You do Mr Cumberbatch. You do.” You drop your bag and he sweeps you up in his arms before carrying you to the bedroom. He lays you on the bed and towers above you, his erection already showing.  
“First I am going to undress you, then I will pleasure you and lastly I am going to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before.” You bite your lip at the thought before he starts to remove your shoes agonizingly slowly. He is going to drag this out for as long as possible but you know that you are going to have one of the best orgasms you have ever had. He then slips off your blazer and skirt. He sees the small, pink fabric that once were your panties are now a gooey mess from your lust. He chuckles. “Someone has been very eager.” He comments before unbuttoning your blouse’s buttons. When he removes the blouse he sees that you are wearing the kinky, pink bra to match the panties making him growl seductively. “You are all mine. You understand me?”  
“Yes.” You gulp.  
“Yes what?”   
“Yes master.” You call him master in these situations because he really is the master of the bedroom. He reaches behind your back and unclips the bra. He forcefully pulls it off and starts to play with your breasts. He kneads them making you moan harder and occasionally twists your nipples in his fingertips. After a good gushing of cum exits you he stands up straight and pulls down his own underwear to free his large erection. He sighs with relief before ripping off your panties. He sniffs them, the smell of your sex invading his nostrils but he likes it. And you know he likes it from the drips of pre-cum forming at the tip of his member. He flings the panties to one side and kneels at the foot of the bed. You are so horny right now, you just want him to take you. Hard.   
With his index finger, he rubs one single stroke down from the top to the bottom of your opening making your moan. He gathered up some of your juices and is now lathering them on his fingertips. Using it as lube. With one hand his inserts two fingers into your dripping vagina and starts to pump them. Slowly at first but then speeding up. But with the other he massages your clit. You are in heaven. You breathing becomes ragged as your moaning becomes louder and louder. “Oh yes.” You moan feeling like you are about to climax. “Oh Ben.” He senses that you are near so remove his hands abruptly making your groan in frustration. “Ben!”  
“On your front.” He growls and you do so obligingly. You feel his body heat press up against you as you feel the tip of his large cock press at your entrance. Without warning he pushes the entirety of his eight inch cock deep inside you making you both gasp. He starts to pump in and out while you make music in the room. “You’re so tight.”  
“Oh Ben.” You both moan louder and louder until you climax gushing cum everywhere. It felt like you cummed the entirety of your body weight. But he is not done yet. A couple of strokes later his cum fills you as he orgasms.   
You both collapse on the bed, snuggling into each other. You will have to sext more often.


End file.
